


My Little Puppeteer

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Series: When The Mice Are Away, The Cat Will Play (Smutty/Fluffy One Shots!) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Cages, Car Sex, Chains, Chair Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Just Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, sex sex sex, xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe our Adrien Agreste isn't as innocent as he portrays to be. When (Y/n), a girl with a very sassy mouth, decides to stop being a good girl for Adrien, it's now in Adrien's hands to make sure she stays on her toes and punish her whenever she steps out of line. But is it really a punishment when all that comes out of it is pleasure?</p>
<p>It must feel so good to be so bad.</p>
<p>(Smutty One shots without plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note this: Adrien and Reader are older than 18 in this, okie? I don't want to AROUSE (hehe) any trouble for writing underage'd smut. So, here's this. Haha, smutty so read with caution! I might make this into a series of smutty oneshots so stay tuned!!

Ah, hello my fellow Miraculous's! It is I, the dirty minded author of this account. I present to you: SMUT! AHAHAHAHAHA! It could not be prevented so :D enjoy!

* * *

 

You were never one to stay good for so long. Though, doesn't everyone need to live a little? You were with the one and only Adrien Agreste. A famous man since he was a teen. You and him have been together for quite a long time, having met in a coffee shop. As you two grew older, you became more curious and as time went on, you two introduced each other to the one thing almost everyone wants: Sex. Sex with Adrien was like a fucking roller-coaster. _Literally_. One night, he could be sweet and gentle and on other nights, he could really be an animal. Pun intended. He loved fucking you while as Chat Noir, the look of thrill and excitement on your face as he would eat you out and then do other unholy things to you. It felt _good_. However, one thing was for sure. Adrien was a dominant. He wasn't hardcore, but he did try. He didn't really like to exert a lot of dominance, he was about equality. However, in the bedroom? He was the boss. No if's and but's about it. Adrien was the boss when it came to the bedroom and if 'his little kitten' didn't listen to him, the punishments did not go undone. When Adrien knew that you didn't have work, he would lay out cute, expensive, and slutty clothes to wear so when he got home, he could see you. It was like you laid in a bed of his money, which he was loaded of. So, today you were wearing black lingerie, the black lace showing what you had to give. The Panties had a cat tail attached to it and on your neck was a collar with a little bell handing off. On the inside was white stitching that said ' _Adrien's Little Kitten'_. You couldn't deny it. Your heels were big, making you stand at least four inches taller than what you were. You loved it. You jolted when you saw a text message in your phone. 

_Adrien: You better be on that bed, kitten. If I come home and you're not on that bed, wet for me, you'll be punished. Understand?_

_Me: Oh yeah, I understand. Crystal._

_Adrien: That's my girl._

You bit your lip. What fun is it when you're not punished? He'd most likely spank you, but would he do more? You decided to defy him, purposefully, for once. Getting up, you knew he would be home in about three minutes so you took your time. You body had listened to one command though: You were wet. Hot, horny, ready to be fucked by your one and only. You could hear the car drive into the driveway and more slick produced, soaking your panties and you took a sip of wine, hearing the front door open. Your heart started to race and you could hear his footsteps. They stopped when they reached the kitchen and you poured more wine into your glass, putting the glass to your red lips, stained with the wine and you took a sip, his voice sending chills down your spine. 

"I gave you an simple direction and you didn't follow it."

You feigned shock and spun around. 

"Adrien!"

His stern gaze was on you and he gestured with his head to the bedroom, saying. 

"Bed. Now."

You nodded and hurried, the heels clacking and you smirked. This would be fun. Laying down on your stomach, you kicked your feet up, crossing them and you waited. Adrien walked in, running a hand through his hair and he took off his suit jacket, hanging it up and he loosened his tie, laying it on the shoulder of the jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt, his fingers working on his pants and he walked into the bathroom, putting the clothes in the hamper. You were squirming all the while, needing him, aching for him. Fuck, he hadn't even touched you and here you were, aching, throbbing, needing his touch. 

"Look at you, needing me so bad. But bad girls don't get rewards, do they, Kitten?"

"No, sir."

His hand came down hard on your ass unexpectedly, making you yelp. His hand soothed over the skin and he pulled the thong off, you lifting your hips so he could get the garment off. You bit your lip as he swatted his hand down two more times. Each swat sent a delicious sting of pain to your ass and a jolt of electricity to your dripping pussy, your need growing. 

"You know, I think you defied my direction just so you could be punished. Is that what this is, Kitten?"

My body stiffened and he replied. 

"I had a feeling. Spread those legs for me."

You spread your legs for him and his hand came down on your ass, your pussy catching most of the fire and you gasped, grabbing onto the blanket as over and over, he spanked you. Relentless with his swats, he got to ten and he asked you. 

"How many was that, Kitten?"

"Ten."

"Good girl."

You hummed and responded. 

"I'm only a  good girl for you."

"But earlier you were bad."

You couldn't respond and his hand came down again, harder and harder. Your ass was one fire and you knew you wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. Adrien leaned over, grabbing lotion and he soothed the cooling agent over your skin, your skin feeling much better and he asked you. 

"What does my little Kitten want tonight?"

"To Be fucked. "

"How?"

You bit your lip. 

"However Adrien thinks would be appropriate."

He hummed and responded, still soothing your ass.

"How thoughtful of you, Kitten. I can see you're dripping wet-fuck. If you could see yourself."

You whimpered and his hand gently came down, his fingers running up your slit and you gasped a bit, your cheek on the bed and your hips jolting a bit. Adrien slipped his finger inside of you, making you moan and he movement was slow. He pulled out and flipped you over, putting your leg over his shoulder while he slid his finger back in, sliding it in and out of you at an easy pace. You whined, bucking your hips. 

"Please, I want it faster."

He complied, his finger fucking you faster and you whined, gasping a bit again when he added another digit. Your head fell back against the bed as Adrien fucked you with his fingers, his looks making you breathless, his movements making you want more. Your fingers tweaked your nipples, Adrien whispering to you. 

"Good girl. So very good."

You whined and slowly, you could feel the coil in you tightening, threatening to snap at any second. Adrien went faster and harder, making you gasp and moan loud, head falling back and your back arching as you bucked. 

"Adrien!"

"I know what you need, little kitten. Hush."

You bit your lip and whimpered as his thumb rubbed into your clit while his fingers fucked into you, bringing you closer and closer. Then, you screamed out when you came, your juices gushing and he smirked, looking at you. 

"What a good little Kitten."

He gently pressed his cum covered fingers to your lips and you complied, sucking on his fingers and your tongue working around the digits. You hummed and Adrien pulled his fingers away, saying. 

"We should get to bed now, mon cheri. You have work in the morning."

You nodded and snuggled into him when he laid down, him turning the lights off and you falling asleep, a smile on your face.

* * *

 

**_eeeee im so dirty xDD_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, enjoy this!**

* * *

_Bondage_

You were lounging on the couch, sipping a martini your butler had made you, your other hand holding your phone. You were reading up on the latest news about Paris, your boyfriend making the headlines once again. You see, Adrien is a famous model/fashion designer, having taken after his father after his father retired. Adrien was pretty to-the-point when he was stressed or wanted to make a good impression, so when he came through the front door, slamming it shut, you knew something had happened. Standing up, you watched as he took off his suit jacket in a flurry, throwing it down and you bit your lip, asking quietly.

"Adrien?"

His green gaze flicked to yours and you widened your eyes a bit. His eyes were angry but wanting, desperate but assertive. He said to the butler, locking the door afterwards.

"Leave us."

The butler nodded and left, the door locked and secured shut with the bolt. Adrien took a deep breath and you walked to him, setting your hand on his back.

"What happened, Adrien?"

He relaxed under you touch and replied to you, slowly turning your way

"They...they didn't like the designs. They ridiculed me!"

He looked your way and his angry breaths went slower, his body relaxing. You sighed and patted his shoulder, your hand moving to his cheek.

"Oh, Adrien. At least you tried, right?"

He sighed and nodded.

"I like the designs. I think they're complex and interesting."

You smiled and grabbed his brief case, opening it and taking out the four different pieces of fabric, the silky fabrics slick and sliding easily along your skin and you held it out for him, smiling. He gave you a frown and tilted his head. You just shook your head and took his hand, opening it and setting down the long pieces of fabric.

"Adrien, even if they don't like it, what matters is that you made it. You had the motivation after about a week of just trying to make the designs and then another week of turning the designs into actual fabric."

He smiled and nodded, hugging you close.

"Thank you, mon amour."

"You're welcome. Personally, I'd wear anything that you make. "

His grip tightened a bit and he whispered in your ear, his voice husky.

"What if I make something that requires you to wear nothing at all?"

You blushed and then chuckled, smirking.

"Hm, depends on what it is, Adrien."

He gave you a smirk and his voice turned dominant, sending shivers down your spine.

"Undress. Now."

You grinned and slowly, you put your hand behind your back, grabbing the zipper of your short dress and unzipped it slowly, Adrien's eyes raking over your form as you let it fall from your shoulder, gripping your sides and pulling the garment off. He sighed and leaned down, taking your lips in his own and you could taste the sweetness of a fruity cocktail on his tongue. His hands unhooked your bra and you slid off your panties all the while. Leaving your heels on, he back you into his big chair and sat you down. Staying in between your legs, he grabbed your wrist and tied it to the arm rest, making you grin.

"Hmm, I think I like where this is going. "

"My little kitten, you're not going to like it. You're gonna fucking love it."

 _Holy hell_. It wasn't often that Adrien would cuss but when he did, someone call a police and a fire man cause hot fucking _damn_. The way the words would roll off his tongue as if they were in his everyday vocabulary made you shiver. He tied your other wrist and with his knee, spread your legs. He kissed your neck, sucking dark spots onto the skin and you moaned out.

"You make the prettiest sounds, my darling."

You hummed and Adrien moved down, his kisses on your thighs and knees as he tied your ankles to the chair. He grinned at you when he saw your glistening sex and teased, his hands rubbed the sides of your calf's.

"I see that someone is getting excited. Is this for me?"

"Only for you, Adrien."

You replied to him and his green eyes darkened.

"Good."

He kissed your knees and then let his sloppy kisses got to your thighs and he laid a kiss at the top of your sex, his eyes closed and you whimpered a bit, blushing and Adrien looked up at you, laying a kiss on your lips and you struggled in your bonds, your nipples hardened and Adrien's hand tweaked one, making you gasp and jolt. He grinned and without warning, leaned his head back in between your legs and licked a long stride up your slit. You gave a loud cry and arched your back, Adrien merciless in his movements. His hands gripped your thighs tightly, ensuring you wouldn't slam them around his he tongue fucked you. You bucked, whining and his tongue moved in and out as far as it could, running upward to brush against your clit every time he pulled his tongue out.

"Adrien!"

You cried out, head falling back as your back arched, his humming making you gasp and writhe. You couldn't move, couldn't grip his hair. You could only sit there and take it like a good girl. Like his little kitten. Adrien sucked on your pearl, swirling his tongue as he did so and you moaned, load and and he grinned, chuckling. The vibrations of his chuckles had you gasping and panting. Adrien gripped tighter as you squirmed, his tongue returning to fucking you. With every thrust of his tongue, your orgasm started to arrive faster and faster, seeming like a semi truck as it barreled on down. Like a freight train, you were hit with an orgasm. Screaming Adrien's name, your juices gushed, Adrien licking up whatever he could and he sighed, saying.

"So sweet."

You groaned and your head fell back, Adrien untying your ankles and wrists. He kissed you and you could taste yourself on him, making you grunt a bit and he picked you up, holding you like a baby as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Take her clothes to the hamper, would you please?"

Adrien asked the wide eyes maid, her nodding as he bound up the stairs and to your master bedroom. When he arrived, he grabbed a washcloth and cleaned you up after wetting the cloth. You sighed and Adrien came back after putting the washcloth somewhere. Laying next to you, he whispered.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

_Voyeurism (Receiving)_

* * *

You may have been a very naughty woman, especially with your lover Adrien, but a woman's gotta please herself when the man of the house is away or doesn't want that at the moment, right? Indulging yourself with pleasure wasn't such a bad thing to do yourself, was it? Sure, it's better when Adrien was with you but he couldn't be here at the moment. You didn't want to bother Adrien with asking him to love you under the sheets. After all, he seemed to be very into his work, seeming to get closer and closer to the three month long project. He seemed to always have his nose stuck in a folder full of designs for the next fashion trend, writing furiously in the folder and making last minute changes. So, here you were, on your bed in the master bedroom with your fingers knuckle deep inside your sex, your legs spread as wide as they would go, fucking yourself. You were working yourself up as much as possible so you could reach your climax. However, it wasn't the same without your dear, loving boyfriend Adrien. Fuck, even the very thought of Adrien made you needy. The thought of the pristine man made your walls clench around your fingers and you started to fantasize, gasping a bit as your eyes slipped closed.

_"I know you want me, my little kitten."_

_He would say to you, his eyes looking down on your form._

_"I know you want my cock buried in your pussy."_

"Adrien."

You whispered, still fucking yourself with your fingers, circling your juices around your clit after a moment.

_"Tell me what you want, (Y/n)."_

_You would whine and plead for him._

_"Fuck me, Adrien...please."_

_He would look at you with a cat-like grin, those devilish, green eyes blown with lust, only a small ring of green being visible as he would finger you faster, letting you know that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. You would moan loudly, arching your back to his movements as he fucked his fingers into you, thumbing your clit as he made 'come hither' motions with his middle and ring finger, the digits shining with your juices as he added a third digit to the mix. He'd unbutton his pants with one hand and slide them down his long legs, letting them pool around his ankles before stepping out of them, his fingers never stopping their movements, still fucking in and out of your aching pussy._

_"Adrien, Please...need...need you so bad."_

_"Hush," He would say to you._

_"I know what you need."_

_He'd lean over you and kiss you with those lips of his that you could never get enough of. He'd take his fingers from your sex, bringing them to your lips and letting you suck on the digits, your needy eyes never leaving his as you cleaned his fingers off. He'd pull his fingers from your mouth only to slam into your sex, his eyes never leaving yours as he would watch your face contort into pleasure, your screams echoing throughout the whole room and resonating down the halls before the sound waves absorbed the sound at the stairs. He'd let his mouth fall open at the euphoria on your face as he would fuck you slow at first, the flush on your face the thing to urge him on. Your mouth would be open, whines and moans leaving the wet cavern as Adrien would slowly fuck you._

_"Faster! Please, Adrien..."_

_He would hesitate before giving in, going faster at fucking your sex, pants leaving his mouth and he'd go harder, fucking into you harder and faster at every moan and whine you would give, your nails going down his back, leaving its mark on his shoulders and arms. He'd growl and whisper dirty things in your ear._

_"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock, (nickname)."_

_You'd whine and cry out his name, letting your head fall back and biting your lip._

_"Adrien!"_

_He'd growl and then go as hard and fast as he could go, desperate to make you cum with him. You'd gasp and you'd scream out, back arched. His hand would come down on your breast, swatting it before man handling it, giving you sensations you would enjoy and love. The sound of skin slapping skin would urge him on and his hand would slide down in between your bodies, reaching your clit and pulling, twisting, rolling it in between his thumb and index finger just to bring you to climax. A good girl gets to orgasm, does she not? Your orgasm would slowly but surely rise up from deep within you, making you scream and writhe and moan underneath him as his cock relentlessly fucked into you, his moans above you letting you know that he was getting close to cumming with you. When you would finally cum, you'd arch into Adrien, screaming as loud as you could as your clenching walls would milk Adrien into his own release, his hips slamming almost painfully into yours. He'd growled and then give a cry as he would cum, his hips stilling a bit as he would cum in you, your pants mixing in with his heavy breathing and sweat would drip down both of your bodies._

_"I love you."_

_He would say, resting his sweaty forehead against yours, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. You'd smile at him and whisper back._

_"I love you too, Adrien."_

You panted, taking your fingers form you sex, moving your legs down and you tried to even your breathing. Fuck, that orgasm was intense. You hummed a bit and then gasped when you heard his silky voice float through the room.

"That was a pretty show you put on for me, My little kitten. Tell me, who were you thinking about, hm?"

"Adrien!"

You sat up a bit, shaky, as you looked at the man with that blonde hair you loved to run your fingers through or grab and those green eyes that you could stare into all day. You blushed and replied, looking away from the man who leaned against the closed door, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I...I was thinking about you."

"You were so into your little fantasy, you didn't even hear me come in. Wanna tell me that little fantasy of yours?"

"Why not I show you?"

He growled, eyes darkening.

"Oh you naughty, little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. I'm dead. Goodbye. Dom Adrien is my aesthetic. I mean, come on! He would totally be a dom!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Shower Sex_

* * *

You sighed as you got home, rubbing your neck. Work was stressful on you. You were sore from running around the building, your arms having taken a beating from carrying around so much paperwork. Back and forth, back and forth. You were thankful to get your heels off and away from your feet. Whoever had the bright idea to invent heels better steer clear from you because you were tempted to track that son of a bitch down and stab him in the eye with the heel of your black, designer heels that cost you 182.30 euros. You sighed, eagerly getting your dark grey pencil skirt off, leaving a careless trail. Your jacket came next, then your button up, then your panties, stockings, and then your bra. Getting into the shower, you sighed and turned it on, your hand underneath the water so you could test the temperature. You smiled when you got it to the right temperature and turned on the shower, the water falling from the ceiling and you got underneath the waterfall of water, sighing as the hot water washed away all of your worries. All of the stress, worry, anger, and downright frustration went down the drain along with shampoo. Your thoughts went to your boyfriend Adrien, the twenty five year old filling your head. Your muscles relaxed. Adrien was the best thing in your life. He always made you feel better when you felt negative thoughts and feelings. He would tell you funny stories, sing to you, make funny faces at you; anything to get you to feel better. Hell, he even bought pizza and onesies one night so we could slide around his house, playing 'Tag the Pizza', a game you two had invented on the spot where you had to run around with the pizza box, eating as much pizza you could and whoever ate the most won the game. However, you could be tagged or you had to give the pizza box to the other player and then chase after them. Too many times did you two almost let the pizza box swan dive into the floor. You smiled and then gasped when you felt lips on your shoulder and a voice whisper to you.

"I hope that smile is because of me."

"A-Adrien..."

You blushed and he hummed in response, whispering.

"I saw that little trail you made. Was that a scavenger hunt? I think I really like my prize if it was."

You bit your lips when Adrien pushed you into the wall, your back to his chest and something poking into your ass. You knew exactly what it was. You grind up against him, smirking at his moans and he cursed.

"Fuck, (Y/n)."

You looked over your shoulder at him and his green eyes were focused on your hips and ass, watching as you grinded into him. His hands found your hips and he growled a bit. He then kissed your shoulder and took a shaky breath, calming himself down.

"H-How was work?"

He stuttered, his fingers digging into your skin, though you didn't mind.

"Stressful, frustrating, worrisome...everything negative."

He looked at you and whispered huskily.

"What are you gonna do with all that pent up anger and negativity, babe?"

"Fuck it all away."

He grinned a Cheshire grin and flipped you to where you faced him and before he could take the reigns, you pushed him down slowly, his eyes widened a bit as you did so. You got him on his back on the tile floor, him hissing a bit at the cold as it touched his back and you got on top of him . He leaned up, burying his face in your breasts and you blushed as he gripped your ass, the tender skin there being rubbed and he gripped your fleshy thighs, pulling you as close to him as he could. His mouth encased one of your nipples, making you gasp and sigh, hissing at times with pleasure as he swirled his tongue around your nipple. His suction was hard, the pleasant sting sending shivers down your spine. Your pussy was wet for him, gushing out slick, getting yourself ready for him. Adrien's damp, blonde hair hung in his eyes a bit so you moved his hair back, making him hum a bit. He always like it when you played with his hair and he bit down on your nipple gently, causing you to gasp and you felt his dick twitch in excitement. Adrien switched breasts, manhandling the other as he made you whine and moan for him, getting needier and hornier. You whined to him.

"Please, Adrien."

"Shh, I know."

He aligned himself with your entrance and slid in slowly, both of you moaning at the sensation and he grunted a bit, letting you adjust to him and he whispered to you.

"Ride me, baby."

You nodded and he leaned back on his elbows, watching you as you slowly sunk up and down on him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as you did so. Fuck, you loved it when that happened. The look of pure euphoria on his face made you go faster and he whispered to you, clenching his fists.

"Fuck, you're so good."

You moaned a bit, your breasts lightly bouncing as you rode him and he urged, whining slightly.

"C'mon, baby. Can you go faster?"

You nodded and went faster, Adrien moaning and giving a throaty 'Holy shit'. He slid to where he was laying on his back and his back slightly arched, his hands on your thighs. He had his eyes closed, his toned chest rising and falling with each puff of air he took in. Steam rose from around you as you two fucked, your whines filling the room and Adrien moaned louder, signaling that he was starting to get close to climax.

"Shit, don't stop."

He pleaded a bit, arching his back a bit and you whined, getting closer. As you slowed, he grabbed your hands and you braced yourself, getting back to your original speed and Adrien gave a breathy moan, exhaling sharply.

"(Y/n)!"

He then gave a cry as he came, back a bit arched you came with him, moaning his name and your hands were intertwined tightly, his fingers turning white at how tight he was holding your fingers. You two panted and he whispered to you as you laid down on his chest, still connected to him.

"Do you feel better?"

You gave a tired 'uh huh' and he smiled, holding you close.

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ice Play_

* * *

You would never admit that you had a lot of kinks. Ok, yeah, some were a little over the top and you would never speak about them with Adrien but there were some that you had mentioned to Adrien that had him smirking at you with a gleam in his eyes. You knew that gleam way too well. When you had told him about wanting to try out ice play, he had cocked his head to the side and gave you a grin.

"Ice play, huh?"

Your face burned with embarrassment as you nodded slowly, not daring to look at your beloved. Was it really that strange? There had been a hint of amusement in his voice but as he spoke your name, there was only love and reassurance.

"(Y/n), look at me."

You had slowly looked up at him, Adrien's soft look and smile etching itself into your brain. His soft, slender fingers tilted your chin up more and he laid an innocent kiss that had sinister promises onto your lips.

"We can try it if you want, I was just surprised. Who's going to give it?"

"You are."

Adrien gave a satisfied look and replied.

"That's right. And how am I with you when we try things out like this?"

"Gentle..."

"Exactly. I would never do something you wouldn't want to do."

You had smiled and nodded.

That's how you got here, laying in the bed, hands and feet tied to the metal poles of the bed's frame, naked, and watching Adrien as he grabbed a bowl full of ice. The bowl was filled high with curved, white, and most likely freezing balls, ice and you writhed a bit. Adrien set the bowl beside you and whispered to you.

"Are you ready?"

You slowly nodded and gasped loudly when Adrien put the ice on your ankle, making you bite your lip. Slowly, the frozen water slid up your leg, melting and the cold droplets ran down your leg, making you whimper and writhe. fuck, this was so hot. Adrien's green eyes were concentrated as he looked at his handiwork. A smile graced his lips when you squealed, the ice sliding under your knee and he brought it to the front, sliding the melting ice up your thigh. He traced patterns all along your skin, the droplets running down your thighs and you shook a bit, whining. Your sex was hot even though the ice was freezing and you were getting wetter by the second, Adrien licking his lips.

"You're so wet already. It's quite flattering, really."

You blushed and looked away, Adrien's amused chuckles fluttering through through the room and he leaned down, gently kissing the spot where your heart was, his hair spilling over his eyes and he looked up at you while you looked down at him and he winked. You blushed and Adrien pulled back, gently rubbing your thighs as he grabbed another piece of ice, the ice being slid around your stomach, making you writhe and he slide the ice down, making you widen your eyes a bit and he traced your sex with it, making you moan. Fuck, that felt so delicious. The sensation of hot and cold created feelings that you never felt before, the collision of the temperatures making your sex drip even more. Adrien chuckled and asked you, sliding the ice up your slit.

"Do you want me, (Nickname)?"

"Yes! Adrien, fuck...need you now."

"Patience is a virtue."

He whispered to you, making you growl. However, it was cut short when he took the ice and toyed with your clit, your legs shaking as you tried to close them, whining loudly. Adrien bit his lip, a flush on his cheeks and he whispered to you.

"Wait till you see what I have in store for you."

You frowned slightly as he took the ice, the ice close to disappearing and sucked on what was left. He hummed and then grinned at you.

"I took it within myself to...create something for you. Granted, it's quite hysterical when you first see it, but when you asked about trying ice play, I couldn't resist it."

He took the ice and pulled out a fucking dildo made of ice. A dildo made of _ice_. There was a condom wrapped around it so it could catch the water that melted from it and you were amused. Your eyes widened a bit at the sight and you chuckled a bit, saying with an amused smirk.

"Should I even ask how you accomplished that?"

"The things the internet provide."

"My god, Adri-Holy shit!"

He had taken the ice cold toy and pushed it gently at your entrance, your reaction satisfying and you moaned and whined when he gently pushed it in, your juices lubricating it and your panted heavily, eyes wide. Fuck, when you moved, it felt so good and Adrien grinned.

"Good idea, yeah?"

You moaned loudly in response, bucking your hips and you felt lips wrap around one of your nipples and ice circle the other. Fuck, all of these sensations, the temperatures colliding, it was too much. You were getting closer to the edge and you bucked your hips, moaning.

"Ad-Adrien, I'm getting so close!"

He hummed and switched, his eyes never leaving yours and he went faster, jerking the dildo and you gave a loud cry to him, your walls clamping down around the freezing toy and Adrien hummed in satisfaction.

"You were a good kitten for me, (Y/n). You deserve every amount of rest that you can get."

You nodded, quite tiredly, and Adrien untied your, taking the bowl of ice and setting it in the sink in the bathroom. After that, Adrien untied you and held you tight, sighing into your hair and he whispered.

"Goodnight, my love."

You smiled and held him close, the night dragging you into its arms, your body falling asleep.


End file.
